Yuri! Off Ice
by FemCiel
Summary: Yuri! Off Ice is what happens in between episodes. All the parts they don't show but we are dying to know are shown in here. There is going to be a lot of Victuuri and some Yurio and Otabek. Smut will be included. The story may not seem like it flows well but that's because episodes are supposed to go in between. Well, enjoy!
1. New Coach?

Chapter One: New Coach?

"Starting today I'm going to be your new coach! You're going to get to the Grand Prix Final, and you're going to win." Viktor's hand was outstretched towards me and he gave me a wink.

 _He is so naked!_ I thought to myself as my face turned bright pink.

"Well?" He looked at me as if waiting for a response but I had none. His hand dropped to his side and he chuckled. My eyes went down his body, taking in his muscles until I reached right above the waist. Did I dare look down? Before I could decide he began speaking again, causing me to jump. "I'm hungry, is it time for dinner?" His head cocked to the side, a smile still on his face.

"Yeah! Sure!" I manage to sputter. "Why don't you get dressed if you are done soaking and I'll see what we have." I begin to turn away but as I do I hear him mumble something. I glance behind me to see him wrapping a towel around his waist before meeting my gaze. I quickly look away and shut the door behind me. I want to crumble to the floor and take the time to compose myself but I know that Viktor isn't far behind. I scurry to the kitchen where I see my mother making food.

"Did you see a ghost?" She sets down her spoon and looks at me, concern coating her face.

"Do you know who the new guest is?"

"He looks familiar, but no. Why?"

"That's Viktor Nikiforov! The best skater ever! He's here!"

"Well isn't that something!" She turns back to the food and continues to stir.

"He is very hungry, can you make him some food too? Please?" She looks up at me with a warm smile and she nods.

"Of course, you seem extremely thrilled to have him here, I hope he stays a while. I have never seen you so excited."

"I think he will be. Staying a while, that is. He told me something…." My voice trails off and I look down at the ground. I can feel my face turn red and her eyes on me. I see her turn her attention back towards me and she touches my arm. "He said he is going to be my coach."

"Well! Isn't that great! I'll make him up a tasty meal! It will be done soon, where is he now?"

"Viktor is in his room, he just got out of the hot springs so he is changing."

"Well, why don't you go fetch him. Maybe give him a robe and then you can come eat." I nod and turn away. As soon as I am out of sight I stop and take a deep breath. I can feel my heart pounding and I grab the wall to help ground myself. After a few deep breaths, I stir up the courage and head towards his room. The door is shut when I get there and I debate on turning back. I am about to knock on the door that is separating me from my idol. There is only this little thing standing in my way of seeing the man I have looked up to for so many years, so why couldn't I just knock? I clench my fist and let out a sigh. My hand taps the door and shortly after I hear his voice.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Yuri. I was wondering if-"

"Come in." I was slightly startled but I opened the door anyway. When I look up I am once again greeted by a naked Viktor. There is a towel on his head and nothing else. This time I see it, there was no avoiding it. I look down at his waist and I follow the V his hips make as if it was an arrow. My eyes settle and my cheeks turn pink. "Is dinner ready?" My eyes jolt upwards to meet his and he smiles.

"Uh…yes, it will be soon. I brought you a robe…" My hands tremble a little but I manage to hold out the olive green robe long enough for him to take it. When I feel his hands my heart races a thousand times faster and he gestures for me to sit on his bed while he covers himself. I take a seat and watch him as he ties the string around him, hiding his body from me and the world. I sigh a little and he glances back at me.

"Shall we go?" I nod and stand up. He opens the door and waits for me to walk out so I can lead the way. I hear him shut the door and I wonder if I should try talking to him. He follows me in silence down the halls to the room where we will be eating. The food is already set out along with bowls for two. I silently curse my mother for making me sit alone with him but I take a spot and watch as Viktor takes his.

"It looks like it will just be the two of us..." I whisper and glance up at Viktor. His eyes shine brightly and I swear I spot a little drool making its way down his chin.

"This looks great!" His smile is bigger than his face and I can't help but chuckle. He notices and looks back at me. His smile turns from one of joy to one that reminds me of a fox. Mischief dances in his eyes and I find myself backing away. His hand rests on mine and he begins to lean in closer to me. I lean so far back that I end up laying down on the ground. He follows me and leans over me, just inches from my face. "I don't mind it being just the two of us, in fact, I like it this way." I can feel his hot breath on my skin and my cheeks feel so hot I wouldn't be surprised if they were on fire. I gulp and he sits up, his mood changing back to pure joy. "Well, I am going to start eating." He glances down at me, still on the floor. "Are you okay? Don't you want to eat too?" I quickly sit up, nodding frantically as I reach for food.

"I'm fine." I place the food on my plate and look up to see him already stuffing his face and making weird moaning sounds that confirm he enjoys it. "Viktor, why did you come here?"

He stops to look at me before setting down his bowl and swallowing his mouthful. "It's as the news says. I saw the video of you skating and it inspired me." His voice was serious yet soft.

"But how? How did someone like me-"

"Stop. I have no need to explain myself to you. Besides, I am here to learn about you and what you like. There is no need to talk about me right now." He goes back to his bowl and realizes that there are only a few bites left. He scarfs them down as I finish putting food on my plate. "I will learn about you more later but right now I am very full and extremely tired. So I am just going to lay here and…." When I glance at Viktor I am astonished to see he is already asleep. Little sighs and snores fill the air as I sit there gaping at my idol. I try to eat a little, not wanting the food to go to waist, but I find it hard to eat. After I am finished I find myself staring at him. I watch as his body moves up and down slowly and how his hair falls over his eyes. He looks so peaceful, like an angel born from ice. Everything seems so unreal. I still couldn't get over the fact that the person I had deemed untouchable was right in front of me and very touchable. I let my mind fill with a thousand thoughts as I watch Viktor sleep in front of me and, for just a little bit, I am happy.


	2. Eros and Agape

I stand next to Yurio on the ice in complete and utter shock. My hands are shaking and I am sure my face is contorted. In front of us stands Viktor, looking more than pleased with himself. _Eros….sexual love….that isn't me at all!_ My thoughts run wild but I already agreed. I had very clearly stated only moments before that I would give this program all the eros I had in me but...what eros did I have? I should have some, right? I shake my head and watch as Yurio heads to the edge of the rink. Viktor skates up behind me but I don't notice him until he touches my shoulder.

"What's wrong little piggy?" My head jolts towards him and my cheeks flush red in embarrassment. I look up and notice Yurio already standing behind the wall, watching us with a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry…I…" My voice trails off and I try to head towards Yurio only to be pulled back. His hand wraps around my wrist and I look back in surprise.

"Yuri, I believe in you." He places his hand under my chin and lifts it ever so slightly. My eyes meet his and I feel myself getting lost in them. His eyes are so blue, so gentle, that I can't help but melt into his touch. Our faces are so close...too close. I begin to panic and I feel myself squirm but he holds me still. "Just watch me, we will train and practice. I know you have it in you. I can see your eros burning inside you, deep down, just let it out." I nod frantically and pull my head away. He smiles a comforting smile and I stand there for a bit just admiring his face and taking in all of his features.

"Hey! Baka! Get your ass over here! Stop hogging Viktor! I want to see my program! You're wasting our time!" My face whips towards the sound of Yurio's angry voice and I hear Viktor chuckle next to me. My face burns a bright pink and I quickly make my way off the ice, leaving Viktor behind.

As I step off the ice I see Yurio give me a fierce glare and I can feel myself retract a little. _Wow, he gives me the creeps sometimes._ I look out onto the ice and see Viktor standing with such beauty and grace that it's breathtaking. He get's into his starting pose and begins to speak.

"First, Yurio's program. This is On Love, Agape." The music starts and I stare in awe as the magic begins.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sexy Pork Cutlet Bowl

**Chapter 3: The Sexy Pork Cutlet Bowl**

As I stand upon the podium with Viktor I feel myself relax. There are cameras flashing all around me and microphones are being shoved in my face but I feel too overjoyed with my win to care.

"Do you have any words for the audience?" A reporter comes up to me and places the microphone on my lips. I look away, suddenly feeling nervous once more. I can feel myself blush and I clasp the bouquet in my hands tighter.

"I um...well.." I can't seem to find the words I want to say. Panic fills me until I feel Viktor's hand wrap around me and squeeze my shoulder. I straighten up a little, his touch giving me all the confidence I need.

"This was the beginning. With Viktor, I hope to win the Grand Prix Final. Thank you all for your continued support." The crowd cheers and I smile a little. Viktor doesn't let go of my shoulder and we stand there a while longer for people to take pictures. As I look at out the crowd I realize something. _Here we go. The battle for my figure skating career has begun._ I stand proudly as the last cameras take their pictures and finally let myself slump once the place begins to clear out. Viktor looks at me and laughs before following me to the locker room.

"So I was thinking….pork cutlet bowl for dinner?" Viktor is sitting on the bench and watching me while I change. I feel myself freeze before slowly turning around to face him.

"Really?! A pork cutlet bowl?!"

"Well, that is what you wanted if you won right? Besides, I find it suiting since it was your inspiration." A smirk covers his face and I can't hide my excitement.

"I would love that, Viktor." I let out a sigh of content and smile softly back at him before turning back around and attempting to get the outfit off. My smile is quickly replaced by a look of frustration.

"Yuri?" I whip back around to see Viktor looking at me like a puppy. "Do you need help?"

"I can't get the costume off…" I look away, my face turning red. He chuckles and walks up to me.

"Turn around." I do as told and gasp slightly as I feel his fingers pull gently at the fabric. As the zipper comes undone and the costume begins to fall I feel his hands linger for a moment before returning to his sides. I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding and quickly peel the costume off before throwing on street clothes. I sit down next to him as I lace up my shoes and I can feel his eyes on me. I glance up to see him smiling at me in an odd way.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"I am really proud of you Yuri. You may have made mistakes but I think you did really well." He grabs my hand in his and pulls me up from the bench. "Shall we go?" Before I can even respond he is dragging me out the door and back home.

I stare down at the delicious bowl in front of me and drool a little. "Wow, this looks amazing." I smile up at Viktor who has a huge grin on his face too.

"Well, aren't you going to eat it?" I nod at him and take a bite. It seems to melt in my mouth and I feel myself lose all sense of control.

"Mmm." The moan escapes my lips and I turn a little red.

"Vkusno!" Viktor shouts as he takes his first bite and then continues to stuff his face. I take my time to savor every bite, though. The juiciness of the pork, the softness of the egg, it's all so good.

"This is my eros." I say before taking another bite.

"Whatever works. I think using it is a step in the right direction and I like how unique it is. I don't think anyone else would have come up with such a silly answer." He smiles at me as he swipes a piece of rice from his lip onto his finger before licking it off with his tongue. I stare at him and he sets down his chopsticks. "That was delicious."

"I am really glad I got to eat this with you," I whisper to him once I eat the last bite. "Thank you for joining me for my favorite dish." I bow to him somewhat before gathering up our plates and heading to the kitchen.

"Yuuuuurrrriiiii. Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Wah-?! No!" I turn around to see him following me back to my room. When I went to put away the dishes he must have grabbed a pillow and blanket because he was clutching them both with Makkachin in tow.

"Please?! I will sleep on the floor, Makkachin wants to sleep with you too, see?"

"The dog can stay, but you must go."

"Awe but Yuri! Why?"

"Because I said so." I quickly shut the door and lean against it before sliding down to the ground. I hear him shuffle outside the door and mope some before retreating back to his room in defeat. Makkachin sits across from me with what looks like a smile on his face and I pat his head. "Let's go to bed." I stand up and walk over to the bed. After I lay down Makkachin jumps up and lays next to me, licking my face. I laugh a little and stare up at the ceiling. _What's with Viktor? Why does he come off so strongly? Did his hands mean to linger? Does he mean to embarrass me?_ Thoughts clouded my head until I fell asleep.

The sound of seagulls wakes me and I groan as I roll over. I reach for my phone and look at the time.

 **May 7th 07:50 AM**

I scream and jump out of bed in a hurry to get dressed. Makkachin wags his tail even though I woke him and took his blankets away in the rush to get dressed. I change quickly and leave with nothing but a whimper from Makkachin as a goodbye. As I run to the rink I realize I left my phone on the bed.

"Gah! Viktor is going to kill me! I can't even text him and tell him I am going to be late!" I run, arms flailing, all the way to the rink. I skip steps and burst through the doors to see Viktor on the ice, his back facing me.

"I'm so sorry, I overslept! Um...are you?"

Viktor turns around with a smile and greets me with a good morning. As I see his smile I feel my heart thump. It may be hard but with Viktor as my coach, I think I can make it to the Grand Prix. Let the real training begin.


End file.
